


Treating M...

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Candy Fetish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission across the pond, James returns with a sweet treat for M…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treating M...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> I have wanted to write this fic for longer than I can remember, and finally... with James and M's cooperation, I have done so. *G*

“Is there anything else you’d like to report?” 

“No, ma’am. Everything went surprisingly smoothly this time.”

“So I noticed,” M replied, looking up from the report in her hands to meet Bond’s gaze. She gave him a small, pleased smile. “Well done, 007.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“If that’s everything, gentlemen,” she looked at both Tanner and Bond. “I have a meeting with the PM in an hour.”

Both men stood. Tanner inclined his head with a softly uttered “Ma’am”, then left the office. Bond, M noticed, lingered behind, as she’d known he would. She watched him close the door, and heard the lock click into place before he slowly walked back across the office toward her.

“Was there something else, 007?”

“As a matter of fact, Ma’am, there is,” he replied, moving around her desk to stand beside her.

“And what is that?” She arched an inquisitive eyebrow as she turned in her chair to face him.

“This,” James told her as he reached down, grabbed her upper arms, then pulled her up out of the chair and into his arms. His mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss.

M moaned, and slid her hands up his chest to grip his shoulders as she pressed her body hard against his.

“Welcome home, James…” she whispered against his lips, once the kiss tapered off.

“It’s good to be home,” he murmured, sliding his hands down her back to cup her arse, and pull her closer as he nibbled along her jaw to her ear.

“James,” M moaned, feeling his erection growing against her. “We can’t… I have a meeting with the Prime Minister.”

“I know.”

“I’m sure it will keep.”

“For you? Always.”

M smirked up at him as she lowered her hand, and cupped him through his trousers. “Good.”

“Fuck!” he swore softly. “You are an evil woman, Olivia Mansfield.”

She chuckled.

“Just for that, I shouldn’t give you the surprise I brought back for you.”

“You brought me a surprise?”

“I did. But I’m not sure you deserve it now.”

M stroked him slowly, feeling him harden more. “Please, James…”

“You don’t play fair,” James groaned, then reached into his trouser pocket. When he removed his hand, he held it out to her.

“What is it?” she asked, looking down at what she assumed was some kind of sweet in the centre of his palm. It was no longer than an inch, wrapped in colourful brown and white paper.

“It’s called a Tootsie Roll,” James told her with a grin. “They’re quite good. As soon as I tried one I knew you’d like it, especially knowing how much you love chocolate. They come in different sizes, and this one is called a Midgee.”

M picked up the chocolate, and looked it over as she reached out to press the intercom. “Moneypenny, please have my car brought round.” 

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

“Thank you.” M released the button. She held up the sweet. “It’s chocolate?”

“Yes,” James replied. “A chewy, chocolate fudge treat. You will love it, trust me.” He leaned down, and gave her another soft kiss. “Just try it, Olivia,” James whispered against her lips, then released her, and walked towards the door.

“James?” M called to him just as he unlocked the door. He turned to look back at her expectantly. “Will you…?”

James smiled warmly at her, and nodded. “Enjoy your Tootsie Roll, M,” he told her, then left.

M looked down at the sweet in her hand with a soft smile on her face, and unwrapped it. She popped it into her mouth, then began to gather up her files, and place them in her briefcase. She moaned softly as she began to chew.

James was right, M thought as she shouldered her bag, then walked across her office. It was good.

“Ma’am.” Eve looked up when the door opened, and M walked out of her office. She held out a small black velvet pouch. “007 left this for you.”

“Thank you, Eve.” She took the pouch. “I won’t be back after my meeting with the PM, so have a good evening, and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, ma’am. You have a good evening as well,” Eve replied.

“I plan to.” M smiled as she headed for the lift, her bodyguard falling into step behind her.

Once the lift was descending, M opened the small pouch, and her smile grew when she saw half a dozen Midgee sized Tootsie Rolls inside. She closed the pouch, and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

She’d save them for after her meeting with the PM. She’d need it.

And, M grinned to herself as the lift began to slow, she’d thank James later.

**~007~007~007~**

Putting the final dish into the dishwasher, M closed the door, then turned to James. “All done.”

“Good,” James said as he wrapped his arms around M’s waist, and drew her close. He ducked his head to give her a soft kiss.

“Did you enjoy the little treat I left you?”

“I did, thank you.” M replied. “I do hope you thought to bring more home with you.”

James grinned, and nodded.

“Good boy,” M murmured as she drew his mouth back to hers for another kiss. He’d been gone for almost a month on this last mission, and she’d missed him terribly.

“Would you like to have one now?” he asked, nibbling at her lips.

“Mmm… yes, please.”

James reached into his pocket, and pulled out another Midgee. He unwrapped it, then lightly traced it over her lips, smiling when her tongue darted out for a quick taste, before he slipped it into her mouth.

M slowly began to chew the fudgy sweet, moaning softly as the chocolaty flavour washed over her tongue. She looked up to see James’ gaze focused on her lips, his blue eyes clouded with desire, and she felt her own arousal slowly growing in response.

Before she could finish eating the sweet, James covered her mouth with his, and thrust his tongue past her lips. They rolled the remaining bit of the Tootsie Roll between their tongues, sharing the chocolaty chew until it melted away.

“That was delicious,” James said as their lips parted.

“Yes, it was.” she agreed, then smiled sweetly at him. “May I have another one?”

James grinned. “I was hoping you’d ask that.”

M watched as he reached behind him and pulled out, not another Midgee, but a rather large Tootsie Roll.

“This… is the Giant Bar,” James told her as he slowly opened the wrapping, and peeled it away. “When I saw this one, I knew I had to bring a couple home to share with you.”

“Very generous of you, James.”

“I thought so,” he replied, and held it out for her. “Aagh!” He pulled the sweet away when she went to reach for it.

M shook her head, and gave him a look.

James merely grinned, then held the Tootsie Roll out to her once more, this time bringing it to her lips. “Do not bite it,” he said, rubbing it against her lips as he’d done with the Midgee.

“Why?” she asked, darting her tongue out to flick it against the end.

“Because I said so, that’s why,” James said simply.

M gave him a fond look before she parted her lips, and sucked the end of the Giant Bar into her mouth. She watched him as she licked the sweet, and saw his eyes darken even more as they focused on her mouth.

When she found herself pressed up against the table, not realizing he’d slowly been maneuvering her across the kitchen, M suddenly realized James’ intentions.

She grasped his wrist, and drew the sweet out of her mouth. “You can’t be serious?”

James grinned. “I am very serious,” he told her as he grasped her hips, and lifted her onto the table. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you with this,” he leaned in close, and placed the Tootsie Roll against her lips once more, “from the moment I saw it.” 

“James…” she gasped, and felt her pussy throb at the thought.

“Are you game, Olivia?” His eyes twinkled at her. He already knew the answer. Could see it in her eyes, and he grinned.

“Cheeky bastard,” M muttered with a smile as she grasped his wrist once again, then opened her mouth and sucked the Giant Bar back into her mouth. She moaned deeply as she began to work it in and out of her mouth just as she would his cock.

James groaned, and felt his cock swell in response. “Naughty minx.”

M chuckled.

Reaching out for the nearby chair with his free hand, James pulled it over, and positioned it directly in front of her, then sat down. He grinned when M lifted her legs, and placed her feet on his shoulders, her skirt rising up her thighs as she did.

“Christ, M! When did you take your knickers off?”

M tugged on his wrist, pulling the Tootsie Roll from her mouth, and smiled. “Before I left Downing Street. I wanted to be ready for my favourite agent’s attentions.”

James grinned, and placed the Tootsie Roll on the table beside her, then ran his hands along her stocking-clad legs. He loved it when she wore stockings, and not tights… it made things so much easier… and it was sexy as fuck.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, leaned closer, and drew his tongue up her sex. He was pleased to find her already wet; not as wet as she needed to be for him to fuck her properly with his cock, but enough that he could do so with the Tootsie Roll now that she’d moistened it up.

“I’ve missed you, Olivia…” James murmured against her pussy, then thrust his tongue deep inside her. Fuck, he loved eating her out, he thought as he moved his mouth up to take her clit between his lips.

“…James…” M moaned, and reached a hand out to clasp the back of his head as he slid two fingers inside her and immediately began moving them inside her. Christ, it felt so good; his fingers and mouth, sending the most delicious sensations coursing through her body. She came quickly, without warning, gasping his name as he curled his fingers inside her, biting gently at her clit.

James continued to gently stroke her through her release until the wild clenching of her pussy around his fingers eased. He’d known it wouldn’t take her long to come, not after they’d been apart for so many weeks. 

“I’ve missed you too, James,” she told him breathlessly, feathering her fingers along his cheek as she drew her hand back.

He lifted his head. “So I see.” James grinned at her, eased his fingers out of her, then picked up the Tootsie Roll from the table. He gave it a lick, loving the chocolaty flavour mixing with M’s on his tongue. “Mmm…”

“Good?”

“Yes,” James answered. “And it’s going to taste even better when I make you come with it, and it’s covered in your cream.” He lowered the Tootsie Roll, and placed the end against her clit, rubbing it against the sensitive knot of flesh. “Ready?”

M licked her lips, and nodded slowly as she his eyes. “Yes,” she said in a husky voice. “Fuck me, James!”

“Yes, ma’am!” James grinned, as he dropped his gaze. He held her open with his fingers, and slowly began to slide the Tootsie Roll inside her, stopping when at least six inches of the fudgy sweet was sheathed within her sex.

“…James…”

“Watch, Olivia…” he told her in a rough voice as he withdrew the bar, then pushed it back inside her.

“Oh god…” M groaned at the sight of James’ hand moving the Tootsie Roll in and out of her pussy. She loved to watch his cock sliding into her as he fucked her, finding the sight incredibly arousing, and watching him fuck her with the sweet was proving to be no different. 

“Fuck, M…” James said, as he continued thrusting the Tootsie Roll into her sex, and felt his cock harden even more. He’d known, but hadn’t truly realized just how incredibly sexy, and arousing fucking her with the giant bar would be. Fuck! It was all he could do to not simply come then and there.

“Yes… oh yes, James…” M called to him when he began to ride her clit with his thumb, and move the chocolate bar faster. She clenched her inner muscles around the Tootsie Roll and gasped softly as she felt the ridges in the sweet more acutely. “Oh fuck!”

“You’re ready to come again, aren’t you?” James grinned at her, and began to twist the bar with every plunge of it inside her, continuing to circle her clit with his thumb.

“Oh yes…” she moaned softly, feeling the telltale fluttering low in her belly. Cocky bastard, she thought as she braced herself on her arms, he knew full well he had her on the verge of another orgasm.

“Come for me again, Olivia…” James told her, pressing his thumb more firmly against her clit. “That’s my girl,” he said, when she began to rock her hips into his thrusts of the Tootsie Roll. “M…”

M felt him rub her clit harder, and in just right spot as he pushed the Tootsie Roll just the little bit deeper inside her. She came with a loud cry of his name, her toes curling on his shoulders, and her head thrown back, as the pleasure ripped through her body.

“So damned sexy,” James growled. Fuck, he loved watching and making M come. Whether from going down on her, or actually fucking her, M in the throes of orgasm was truly one of the sexiest sights he’d ever seen.

James gentled the pressure of his thumb against her clit, and slowed the thrusts of the sweet until he felt her body finally relax, and she lifted her head to look down at him with passion-glazed eyes. 

“Are you all right?” he asked softly.

M nodded. “Mmhmm…” she hummed, then moaned when James eased the Tootsie Roll out of her pussy.

James held up the chocolaty treat, glistening with a coating of her cream, and grinned at her as he brought it to his mouth. 

“…James…” she whimpered as he drew his tongue up the length of the Tootsie Roll, coating his tongue in a mix of her cum and fudgy sweet.

“Mmm… so good,” he said, then bit off one segment and chewed. “I was right. This tastes even better covered in your cream, Olivia. Just as I knew it would.”

Feeling the strain in her legs, M lifted her feet from his shoulders, and placed them on his thighs. She swallowed hard as he took another bite, watched his eyes darken even more, and felt a strong throb of want in her still sensitive pussy. Fuck, she wanted him again, wanted his cock inside her, fucking her properly until they were both too exhausted to move.

“Fuck! Olivia!” James swore when she lightly traced her toes over his straining cock.

“I want your cock inside me, James,” M told him, running her toes over him again. “I want you to fuck me now!”

James felt his cock swell even more as she spoke in her bossiest tone, which never failed to get a rise out of him, and took one more bite of the Tootsie Roll. He dropped it to the table as he stood, knocking the chair over in his haste.

M’s hands went to his belt, and before he’d even finished swallowing his last bite, she had it unbuckled. Her nimble fingers then went to work, quickly releasing the button on his trousers, then pulling down the zip.

“Fuck!” James swore again when she slipped her hand inside his trousers, and wrapped her cool fingers around his cock. He pushed his trousers down out of the way, then grasped M’s hips, and pulled her to the very edge of the table. “Put me inside you, M…” he told her in a hoarse voice as he stepped closer.

M gave him a heated look, and wrapped her legs around him. “With pleasure, 007,” she purred, as she drew the head of his cock down and up her sex, coating him in her cream, before placing him at her entrance. “Fuck me, James…” 

James pressed forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside her in one thrust.

“Fuck, M… you feel so good,” James told her, panting softly with the effort to keep still. Going down on her, then fucking her with the Tootsie Roll, had aroused him almost beyond his control, and it was all he could do to keep from just driving mindlessly into her.

“James!” M cried out, her hands flying to his shoulders. Christ, she could feel every solid inch of him throbbing inside her as her body strove to adjust to his sudden penetration.

“Did I hurt you?”

M could hear the concern in his voice, see it in his aroused gaze, and shook her head. She cupped his cheek, and leaned in to kiss him softly. “No,” she whispered against his lips. “I was just… I wasn’t expecting…”

“I know… I’m sorry,” he kissed her this time. “I just needed to be inside you.”

“And you are,” M murmured breathlessly as she clenched around him. As good, and decidedly naughty, as it’d felt when he’d fucked her with the Tootsie Roll, having James’ cock inside her felt infinitely better. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “So, Mr. Bond… I do believe I gave you an order to fuck me.”

“I believe you did!” James grinned.

“So then fuck me, 007!”

“Yes, ma’am!” he replied, and with her permission given, he drove into her hard, setting a fast and furious pace.

“Yes, James… just like… oh yes!” M moaned breathlessly. She could feel a third orgasm building as James continued to move in and out of her. He was close… she could feel it in the way he moved within her, see it in the hard lines of his face as he sought to bring them both to release. “Faster! Faster, James!” M ordered, gripping tightly to his shoulders, moaning loudly when he complied. “Mmm… yes… harder… that’s… yes!”

James grinned, and tightened his grip on her hips as he drove himself deeper within her willing body, her cries and moans of pleasure spurring him on. He was on the edge, ready to go over when he slipped a hand between them, his fingers finding and expertly stroking her clit.

“Oh Christ… yes!” M cried out, as her body started to shudder from the dual onslaught. “That’s what I need…so close… so…”

James thrust harder and faster, his fingers matching the pace of his hips as he felt his orgasm begin to take hold. “Come for me, Olivia…” he urged her, moving furiously against her. “Come for… oh FUCK!” James gave a hoarse yell as he came suddenly, his body jerking against hers as he filled her pussy with his hot seed.

“JAMES!” M cried out seconds later, her release tripping over his.

They shuddered against each other as their orgasms consumed them, rolling over them in endless waves.

“Mmm… James…” M hummed happily when she felt him wrap his arm around her, and hold her close. She rested her forehead against his, a small smile playing on her lips. “When you do decide to obey orders, 007, you do so very well…”

James chuckled, and tilted his head back to meet her gaze, his eyes twinkling merrily at her. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Cheeky bastard,” she quipped, then leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft, tender kiss, a far cry from the frantic fucking they’d just shared, and M found herself melting against him, as it slowly deepened into something more.

“James…” she murmured against his lips.

“Mmm…?”

“Take me to bed… I want to make love with you now.”

James pulled his mouth from hers, and gave her a tender smile as he tightened his arms around her. “I would like that,” he replied softly, then lifted her from the table. He slid one hand under her arse as he carried her from the kitchen.

Spotting the discarded sweet on the table, M couldn’t help smiling as she felt a surge of arousal. “James?”

“Yes?”

“How many of those large Tootsie Rolls did you bring home with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're still curious about the delicious Tootsie Roll... you can check them out [HERE](http://www.tootsie.com/products.php?pid=165)
> 
> Just remember - always the chocolate! Never the fruity ones!!


End file.
